1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pager with a low voltage alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a pager comprises an alarm portion for alarming to inform its user of a low voltage of a battery when a low voltage detection circuit detects that a voltage of a battery is lower than a reference.